<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Lawyers Seven Sins by Jaegerx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079789">A Lawyers Seven Sins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaegerx/pseuds/Jaegerx'>Jaegerx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Businessman Oikawa Tooru, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Lawyer!Akaashi, M/M, Murder Mystery, Police Officer Iwaizumi Hajime, Police Officer Sawamura Daichi, Scientist!Bokuto, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:07:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaegerx/pseuds/Jaegerx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi Keiji, an aspiring lawyer in college, is paired up with time traveller Bokuto Koutarou, who is majoring in physics. Together with Iwaizumi Hajime, a senior police officer, they try to solve the murders happening around Oikawa Studios.<br/>(This work is also uploaded on Wattpad.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Lawyer & The Scientist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frustration.</p><p>Frustration was the only thing Akaashi Keiji was able to comprehend on this day, throwing the door to his flat shut, his books scattered across the floor in his living room.<br/>
Stepping over them, he made his way towards the leather sofa in the middle of the room, where he immediately plopped down in exhaustion.</p><p>His professor, a middle-aged, white woman in her fifties, made his life a living hell.<br/>
As an openly gay guy in Japan, the world sure treated him harsh.</p><p>His body felt heavy when he tried to stand up again, grabbing his binder in the process, before slumping against the wall. Silent tears escaped his eyes, rolling down his face, as he clinged onto the folder in his hands. </p><p>Slamming his head against the wall, he sobbed, curling up in a small ball and crying into his knees. College was using up all of his willpower, and his usually stoic face was twisted in pain.<br/>
That was, until a booming voice on the other side of the wall spoke up.<br/>
“Are you okay?”</p><p>Keiji slowly lifted his head, taking a deep breath.<br/>
“No, obviously.” He sighed, leaning against the wall and staring holes into the ground.</p><p>“Well, do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>He looked at the wall, taking another deep breath before he broke down in tears again. The emotions suddenly spilled like water from his lips.<br/>
“I won’t pass my exams, my professor is absolutely horrible, she hates my guts, I can’t get myself to take care of anything, I just absolutely HATE everything that is happening in my life right now! I get so much shit for being gay, like it’s anyones business!”</p><p>The person on the other side stayed quiet, listening to his complaints in silence. After a bit more of emotional ranting, Keiji sighed heavily, closing his eyes.<br/>
“I’m sorry for bothering you with this. I don’t even know you.”</p><p>“Hmm.. Sounds harsh. I’m sorry that you have to go through all of that. I mean, I don’t know what you are graduating in, but maybe I can help you with your exams! Exams are the most stressful thing to happen, right? What are you majoring in?”</p><p>Keiji blinked, rubbing his eyes.<br/>
“You’re not wrong there, I guess. I’m studying law.”</p><p>“Is that so? I’m studying physics, so maybe I can’t exactly help you study, but we can be study partners! That would be fun, right?”</p><p>He slowly got up, barely able to balance his weight against the wall, but still successful to not fall over again.<br/>
“Everyone hates me. I’m sure you will, too.”</p><p>“Why would I? You seem like a nice guy.”</p><p>“I’m not.”</p><p>Silence.<br/>
He groaned, picking up his books and folder, placing them on the moving boxes that are preventing anyone from walking through the room casually.<br/>
“I’m going to sleep. Please refrain from blasting your heavy metal after 12 tonight, alright?”</p><p>“Sure thing, sorry! Good night, sleep tight, and don’t let the bedbugs bite!”</p><p>Akaashi sighed again, a small smile on his lips.<br/>
“Good night.”<br/>
Taking off his tie, he made his way to the bedroom, plopping down onto his bed. As soon as his legs hit the mattress, he fell asleep, the exhaustion taking over his body.</p><p>[ - ]</p><p>It was only 7 AM when his phone shook him from his thoughts. He checked the display, and an unknown number called him. He knew who was calling nonetheless, and his heart started racing as he placed the cup of coffee down on the table before grabbing his phone.</p><p>“Hello, this is Akaashi Keiji speaking?”</p><p>“Good morning! This is Sugawara Koushi speaking, secretary of the police station in Edogawa. Are you free this morning? I was asked to call you, since today would be your first day of the internship, but we.. Well, we need some help with a case that came in this morning, and we thought you might be interested in helping out! Of course, if you are busy this morning, we can go back to the original plan.”</p><p>His breath hitched as he grabbed the phone tighter.<br/>
“Of course I’ll come! Let me get ready real quick, I’ll be there in 15 minutes!”</p><p>They hung up, and Akaashi has never been faster to put on clothes and grab all the things he needed.</p><p>Leaving his flat, he made his way downstairs to leave the dorm while also calling a taxi. As soon as he left through the front door, the cab came to a halt in front of him, and he got in, telling the driver to drive him to the police station in Edogawa.</p><p>[ - ]</p><p>As soon as he entered the station, he was greeted by a white-haired man in his early thirties.<br/>
"Good morning! We talked on the phone this morning. I'm Sugawara."<br/>
He smiled the sweetest smile Akaashi had ever seen in his life, and they shook hands while the younger male looked around. </p><p>"So, what can I help you with this early in the morning?" </p><p>The secretary smiled another angelic smile before looking at the elevator.<br/>
"Our boss, Iwaizumi Hajime, will explain everything to you."</p><p>The doors opened, and a tall, handsome man in a black suit came walking towards the pair, smiling as he noticed the student.<br/>
“You must be Akaashi Keiji. My name is Iwaizumi Hajime. Welcome to the team.”</p><p>They shook hands, and Keiji thought his hand was broken. He had an insanely tight and strong grip that Akaashi definitely wasn’t used to yet, and he simply nodded while smiling.<br/>
“I’m sorry to make this short, but we have to get going to the crime scene now. Here’s some background information and everything we found out until now, we’ll be taking my private car.”</p><p>The officer gave him a folder with papers and then started walking out of the station, Keiji hurriedly followed him. They entered an underground car park and got into a black sports car, driving towards their goal.</p><p>“So where exactly are we going? Oikawa Studios?”</p><p>Iwaizumi nodded, adjusting his tie with one hand while driving with the other.<br/>
“One of the employees working there was killed. Now, the whole tower is in a panic, especially Oikawa Tooru himself. He’s still young, and he’s scared to lose everything he achieved. That’s why we’re going there undercover; the public can’t know about this.”</p><p>Keiji looked at Iwaizumi before slowly nodding, looking out of the window.</p><p>This morning, he still didn’t have any idea about what was going to happen whatsoever - and in what big mess he was getting himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! Please consider leaving Kudos and/or a comment, so I have some feedback and can improve my writing! (feedback and suggestions also help me with my motivation for writing :) )</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Murder Scene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Iwaizumi and Akaashi make their way to the Crime Scene at Oikawa Studios. There, they look for clues and interview Oikawa Tooru.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I know, it's been quite some time since the last update, but I'm here to serve y'all some more chapters. I already worked on the next few chapters as well, so they're not too far.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The car came to an abrupt halt in front of the two gigantic towers, looming above the vehicle almost dangerously.</p><p>“Wow.”<br/>
Akaashi had never been this close to the actual company that ruled over most of Japan's media. He never could’ve imagined working with THE Oikawa Tooru, a 27 year old genius that charmed his way into people's hearts with just his voice and words.<br/>
<br/>
“Exactly” was the only thing Iwaizumi could answer, walking up to the doors of the front tower with his hands in the pockets of his pants.<br/>
Akaashi followed, the folder in his hands gripped tight as his nerves were on edge.</p><p>They made their way to the elevator, getting in immediately after the doors opened. Hajime pressed the button to level 42, and the doors closed, leaving the two of them in the small, quiet room.</p><p>“The victim is Ed Maron, male, 47 years old, employed here at Oikawa Studios. He was married to Ayumi Maron, who is currently in hospital after she suffered a heart attack.” Iwaizumi read out aloud from his paper, sighing heavily.</p><p>Akaashi turned towards the mirror, fixing his hair and smoothing out his white button-up, hiding the lower part of the shirt in his black suit pants, clearing his throat.<br/>
“Alright.”</p><p>Iwaizumi laughed while looking over at him, shaking his head.<br/>
“You’re okay, don’t worry too much.”</p><p>The doors opened, and they left the elevator together. There were two policemen guarding the elevator so no one without authorization could get out, and Iwaizumi nodded at them, guiding the student through the long hallway.<br/>
The younger man walked behind Iwaizumi, not quite sure how to act, analyzing everyone and everything around him.</p><p>Iwaizumi raised the tape that was blocking the doorway to the office, holding it up for Akaashi to pass through as well and enter the murder scene.</p><p>The first thing the law student noticed was all the blood on the walls, before his eyes slowly scanned the whole room, including the corpse on the ground.</p><p>“How.. how many stabs are that..?”</p><p>His stomach turned, and he looked away, clearing his throat again. Iwaizumi looked down, putting on a pair of gloves before also giving a pair to Keiji.<br/>
“If I counted correctly, 23.” He answered the morbid question, scanning the room as well.</p><p>A big bureau, with its own fireplace and a painting over said fireplace - a table out of marble on the opposite side with big windows; big glass cabinets to show off trophies, lots of bookshelves out of expensive wood and a big, black carpet on the ground.</p><p>The corpse laid in the middle of all of that, the ground around the dead man covered in money bills, most of them now bloody. The atmosphere in the room was uncomfortable, as the two of them just continued looking around, taking in everything there could be to analyze.</p><p>“So, we can assume that the culprit wasn’t after the money, but after.. something psychological. Also, some of the bills are counterfeit.” Iwaizumi stated, and Keiji nodded before furrowing his eyebrows.</p><p>“One of the trophies is missing.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>Akaashi walked up to the shelf with trophies, inspecting the wood.<br/>
“There's a clean circle, even though the rest of the shelf is covered with dust.”</p><p>Iwaizumi walked up to him, also inspecting the trophies.<br/>
“Yeah, you’re right. No one noticed that.”<br/>
He sighed before leaving the room, telling the forensics about it, while Keiji continued looking around.</p><p>Something seemed WRONG to him. Something very, very obvious that he was not seeing in all of this chaos.</p><p>“We should interview Oikawa Tooru himself next. Maybe he knows something crucial.”<br/>
Keiji looked over at Iwaizumi before nodding approvingly, and they made their way over to the head of Oikawa Studios.</p><p>“Mister Oikawa? My name is Iwaizumi Hajime, I’m the head of the police in Edogawa, and the young man next to me is Akaashi Keiji, a student helping us solve this case. You found the corpse this morning, right?”</p><p>The brunette looked up at Iwaizumi, nodding a bit. His eyes lit up with something Iwaizumi couldn’t quite pinpoint, but as soon as he saw it, it vanished again.<br/>
Only then, he noticed the blood on Oikawa's hands and button-up.</p><p>“Thank you for coming here. Maron was one of my most important and most trusted employees, it’s.. it’s so weird he’s gone now, really.”</p><p>“When was it, exactly, that you found the corpse?”</p><p>“I.. I just arrived here, I usually arrive at 5 AM and stay until around 10 PM.. He sent me a message to see him as soon as I arrived at the tower, so I did, and.. I tried to talk to him and lifted him up from the floor, and that was when I saw all the stab wounds..”</p><p>“Are the doors to the tower locked over night?”<br/>
Iwaizumi looked at Akaashi who was suddenly speaking up.</p><p>Oikawa looked over at the student, smiling a crooked smile.<br/>
“Everyone working here has a card to scan at the entrance so the front doors unlock. All the doors are locked after 11PM, and you need a key to get into rooms.”</p><p>“So we can assume that the murderer worked here and knew his way around. Tell me, how many people are working in these two towers, approximately?”</p><p>“Around 5,000? Both towers have at least 104 levels.”</p><p>Iwaizumi thought he was going to faint.<br/>
<br/>
“Five THOUSAND people, huh..”<br/>
He went silent before taking out his phone.<br/>
“Excuse me, I’ll have to make a call.”</p><p>With that, he left the two of them standing there, calling the main office in Tokyo and explaining to his boss that they had to do quite a few interrogations.</p><p>Akaashi watched as Iwaizumi left before looking back at the brunette in front of him.</p><p>“Are.. you okay?”</p><p>Oikawa laughed a bit, scratching the back of his neck.<br/>
“Yeah, I guess I am. Just a bit shocked, is all. Thank you for asking.”</p><p>[ - ]</p><p>“Keiji.”</p><p>Akaashi lifted his head, looking over at Iwaizumi that seemed kind of absentminded on the ride downstairs. He had never heard his given name being spoken that soft, and he turned his head to face him before the older man started talking again.</p><p>“Was this your first crime scene? Your first corpse?”</p><p>The student nodded before he was pulled into a tight hug. Blinking a few times, he slowly relaxed against the muscular chest and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I should’ve been more thoughtful of you, but I just assumed that you could deal with it. It isn’t easy, and I noticed that now. I hope you don’t mind working with me on this case.”</p><p>Akaashi smiled before looking up at the officer, slowly standing upright again.<br/>
“I don’t mind. I appreciate the gesture, but I’m committed to finding the culprit together with you, Iwaizumi-san.”</p><p>The older male smiled, ruffling through the dark hair before the doors of the elevator opened again.</p><p>“I’m glad to hear that. We’ll catch them, for sure.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, please leave some Kudos, and if you didn't, tell me what I could improve.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Bodyguard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Iwaizumi is needed for his protection services. If it's luck or a curse, he has to protect a person dear to him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is not as long as the others! The way this story will go is that Bokuto x Akaashi is in focus, with Iwaizumi x Oikawa chapters in between.</p><p>Edit: the formatting on ao3 is a pain in the ass. sorry if it looks weird. i'm trying my hardest, but geez, this is ANNOYING.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Really, this is exhausting. It could be ANY company, really, but not OIKAWA Studios.”</p><p>Sugawara entered and set down two cups for them, one filled with tea and the other coffee. Iwaizumi nodded at the secretary and smiled a small smile, raising the cup to his lips and taking a small sip before the white-haired man left.</p><p>“So what’s the deal with you and Oikawa Studios?”</p><p>“Well, I know Oikawa Tooru personally. We’ve been friends in kindergarten, until high school actually. After we graduated, we went different paths, and never talked to each other again.”</p><p>He stared into the cup of coffee in his hand, watching the dark liquid move around, absentminded.“I think he recognized me, but I doubt that he wants to actually talk to me. It’s only business. I’m doing my job, he's busy with his company.”</p><p>“Iwaizumi-san. He’s in shock. He found the corpse of someone that was important to him, in his own company. He’s scared. I doubt that he wouldn’t want to catch up with you.”</p><p>They looked at each other for a few seconds, before Iwaizumi sighed, defeated.</p><p>“You’re probably right. Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>[ - ]</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I have a lecture in 10 minutes! Ah, I’m never going to make it..”</p><p>Iwaizumi looked at the clock and then back at Akaashi, getting up from his seat.</p><p>“I’ll drive you there. Sorry for keeping you here for so long.”</p><p> </p><p>Together, they went downstairs and left the building, to walk towards a metal shed.</p><p>“Have you ever sat on a motorcycle?”</p><p>“No, frankly I haven’t.”</p><p>“Then you’re going to now.”</p><p> </p><p>They went into the metal shed, and Iwaizumi put a helmet onto the students head before sitting down on the big motorbike. Akaashi carefully sat down behind him, wrapping his arms around his stomach awkwardly. </p><p>The police officer snorted before pushing the two of them out of the shed, where he started the engine and drove over the property of the police department, turning on the red lights at the front and raced through the streets.</p><p>“You’re going to get a speeding ticket!”<br/><br/></p><p>“Don’t worry about that, worry about your lecture!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><h4>“Iwaizumi! We just received a request for your executive protection services. You’re going to be Oikawa Tooru’s bodyguard.”</h4><p><br/>“I am going to <em> what </em>, exactly?”<br/><br/></p><p>Sugawara smiled, holding out a pile of papers to Iwaizumi that just entered back into the station, the big helmet under his arm.</p><p>“Oikawa Tooru’s safety is in danger. We got orders from the main quarters in Tokyo. They said, I quote, ‘There’s no man as suitable for this particular job than Iwaizumi Hajime’.”</p><p> </p><p>He groaned, taking the pile of paperwork and skimming over it.</p><p>“Alright, thank you.”</p><p>Sugawara blinked. “So you’ll take the job?”<br/><br/></p><p>“Of course I will.”</p><p>He sighed and made his way upstairs, to his office, and sat down at his desk. Putting the paperwork next to his keyboard, he rubbed his face, tired from all the new information he had to take in in one day.</p><p>He took off his tie and started up his computer. Just as he was reaching for his cup of cold coffee, the phone on his desk rang, and he raised an eyebrow before picking up and holding it to his ear.</p><p>“This is Iwaizumi Hajime, chief of the police station in Edogawa, how may I help you?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Iwa-Chan.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He fell silent, looking at the screen in front of him while clutching onto the phone tighter.<br/>“Oikawa Tooru?”<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em> “Stop saying my full name like I’m someone highly important all the time. Just call me Oikawa. You haven’t forgotten about our time in school together, have you?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi sighed and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes.</p><p>“No, of course I haven’t. I was just under the impression that you didn’t want to talk to me, like, at all.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “Well, I wouldn’t want you as my bodyguard if I didn’t want to talk to you. I haven’t been able to spend time with you at all, and now would be a good opportunity to catch up.”<br/><br/></em>
</p><p>“So you’re behind that?”<br/>A small smile crept onto his lips as he looked at the papers on his desk, grabbing a pen.</p><p>“Are you that scared?”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “I actually am, yes.”<br/><br/></em>
</p><p>“Oh. Sorry. I should’ve known.”</p><p>Another awkward silence fell, and Iwaizumi read over the papers in front of him.<br/><br/></p><p>“Well, it says that I should do everything I think is needed to protect you. I’ve been a bodyguard for quite some important people and protected their homes, but what about you? Should I sleep in one bed with you?” Iwaizumi joked as he continued to read the papers, reaching for his cup of coffee.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em> “I wouldn’t mind. I’d actually feel better if you did.”<br/><br/></em>
</p><p>The officer choked on the cold drink, coughing into his arm after what his childhood friend said.</p><p>“Are you for real?”<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em> “Yes, Iwa-Chan, I am really fucking real." </em>
</p><p>“Well, I guess it can’t be helped then. Expect me to be by your office at 4 PM. If anything happens, text or call me.”<br/>He sighed, clearing his throat and signing the contract.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I will. Thank you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>[ - ]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you liked it, please consider leaving Kudos! If you didn't like it, leave a comment and tell me what I could improve!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Scientist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bokuto saves Akaashi and thus, fucks with time and space.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter! Finally, we're approaching the time traveling.</p>
<p>This chapter COULD be triggering (Akaashi is being molested in an alleyway), but nothing explicit is described in detail!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>
  <em>
    <span>{ Timeline No. 3 }</span>
  </em>
</h3>
<p>
  <span>It was just another day for Bokuto Koutarou. Waking up at 3 PM, going to the shop nearby his dorm and getting some iced coffee before checking the newspapers and books outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On this particular afternoon, he noticed a dark haired man walking past him, wearing a white button-up with a briefcase in his left hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man seemed to be in his thoughts, since he didn’t exactly check where he was going, but the physician couldn’t care less. What he </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> ignore were the noises following after the young man walked into the alleyway next to him, a clicking sound followed by paper flying and a small cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carefully, very carefully, he peeked around the corner into said alleyway, and his breath got stuck in his throat as he saw two men molesting the man in the button-up. He backed up, taking a deep breath, thinking.<br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What could he do to help the gorgeous, dark haired man?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kneeling down, he got a pocket knife out of his shoe before rising to his feet and walking towards the small group.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Leave him be, or I’ll have to hurt you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two men, clothed in nothing but black with hoods over their head, weren’t in the slightest amused by the student’s actions, as they were watching him wave the knife around.<br/></span>
  <span>“What are you saying?” one of them responded, getting out a knife himself and pointing it towards the student with bi-colored hair.<br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bokutos nerves were on edge, and he decided he should take matters into his own hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charging towards the molesters at full speed wasn’t the best idea he’s ever had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Especially when they fell to the ground together, and when he got up, he noticed the knife that had been pushed into his stomach.<br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, oh my god..”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The man in the dress shirt panicked, pulling up his pants after they had been pulled down by the men, wiping away some tears and collecting the papers that were scattered on the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto took a deep breath, looking down at the smaller male on the ground that was hurriedly trying to pick up all of his things, carefully putting a hand under the stab wound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay? Did they hurt you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silver pierced yellow, and the younger male blinked his tears away, carefully getting up. <br/></span>
  <span>“You- have a knife in your stomach, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> asking </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>if I’m hurt?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto laughed nervously, taking his hand and pulling him along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s just get the hell out of here!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They started running towards the dorms, their hands intertwined tightly.<br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You see, this is one way to do things. Leave the alley, get patched up, and call the police.<br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the scientist, who has grown up with time travel, had other plans.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<h3>
  <em>
    <span>{ Timeline No. 4 }</span>
  </em>
</h3>
<p>
  <span>It was just another day for Bokuto Koutarou. Waking up at 3 PM, going to the shop nearby his dorm and getting some iced coffee before checking the newspapers and books outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On this particular afternoon, he noticed a dark haired male walking up to him, wearing a white button-up with a briefcase in his left hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before the man could walk past, Bokuto grabbed his hand, pulling him back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heeey, long time no see!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed, hugging the man in the shirt, holding him close before whispering,<br/></span>
  <span>“Please trust me. Play along, or else these guys are going to follow you home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The younger male gasped but nodded, clawing onto the muscular back of the man with black-and-white hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto turned around, his arm wrapped around the smaller man before he started walking again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where do you live nowadays? I’ll walk you home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dark-haired man looked up at the other, raising his eyebrows, before talking quietly.<br/></span>
  <span>“Why should I.. I mean.. How can I trust you? Who were these men, and why would you help me?”<br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto looked around, and when he didn’t see the two men anymore, he exhaled a sigh of relief.<br/></span>
  <span>“Ah, you see, I’ve seen them follow you for quite some time, and I couldn't just let you walk into your calamity. I’m always there to save the day! So, what’s your name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dark haired male sighed deeply, but smiled a small smile.<br/></span>
  <span>“I’m Akaashi Keiji. Thank you for saving me from my, as you called it, calamity, even though I’m already 21 and old enough to handle myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re very welcome! I like your name.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He laughed happily, pulling his arm away from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”I’m Bokuto Koutarou, nice to meet you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They came to a halt in front of the dorms, looking up the building. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, thank you for walking me home, Bokuto-san.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No biggie! Take care!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto waved as Akaashi went inside, and took a deep breath before walking around the building, entering through the entrance on the other side and going up the stairs to his flat, not wanting to look more like a creep than he already did by entering after him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting out his keys, he unlocked the door to his flat and went inside, placing the bag on his sofa in the living room. He turned on the TV, sat down and groaned, leaning his head back.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Initially, he promised his mother to never use his power to </span>
  <em>
    <span>change</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything, because then the butterfly effect would take place, or worse, turn into the snowball effect and do more damage over time. He hasn’t travelled in time for a long time, and he felt woozy after not using his powers for over ten years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And NOW, he used his powers just to save a random passer-by and his own stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The more he thought about it, the more he felt bad for using his power over his mother's death that should’ve proved to him that time travelling destroys everything, but it was a one-time thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or that’s what he thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because as soon as he took his bag to his bedroom, sitting down at his desk to learn for an upcoming exam, he heard the guy from next door knock on the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey neighbour, are you there? I need help with my new case.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you enjoyed this chapter, please consider leaving Kudos, and if you didn't, tell me what I could do better!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. AUTHORS NOTICE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello, and thank you for reading A Lawyers Seven Sins!<br/>This story was a lot of fun to write.</p><p>So, I wrote the storyline with my girlfriend, right? I think I mentioned that before.<br/>Basically, we broke up now.</p><p>First of all, I'm not exactly in the mood to write fanfiction now,<br/>and second of all, everything about this story reminds me of her.</p><p>So I'm sorry, but I'll have to discontinue it. At least for now.<br/>I don't know if I'll ever finish it.</p><p>Sorry for this.</p><p>-Chris</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>